swtestfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2013 archive
December 25, 2013 *…that the leader of the Golden Destiny attended the Testament Day ceremony in 3000 BBY? December 20, 2013 *…that Adari Vaal led an unsuccessful uprising against the Lost Tribe of Sith? December 6, 2013 *…that the renegade Sith Lord Darth Wredd initiated an insurgency against both the Galactic Federation Triumvirate and the One Sith in 138 ABY? *…that the City of the Doomed had a series of stables? *…that the Doomed used glowbacters? December 5, 2013 *…that Iliana Hilts wore Seelah Korsin's Tapani commitment band? December 2, 2013 *…that Adam Swiftgale, Nichos Panib, and Habeer Zignean were three of the Rebel Alliance's Green Squadron pilots during the Battle of Hoth? December 1, 2013 *…that a freighter belonging to AG-37 served as Ania Solo's transport for many of her adventures in 138 ABY? November 29, 2013 *…that an Imperial communications droid stuck by Imperial Knight Jao Assam's side during a hunt for Darth Wredd in 138 ABY? November 21, 2013 *…that the Zargnor Clan acquired a place in the Great Hunt when its war droid's blaster cannons blew up in the final melee, killing all participants but the three Ugnaughts inside the droid? *…that the Eidolon's company, Eidolon Security, supplied the Galactic Republic with billions of credits worth of armaments during the Cold War? November 19, 2013 *…that Alanciar had a military, including an "air force", prior to the Sith conquest in 2975 BBY? November 16, 2013 *…that High Lord Edell Vrai commanded an exploratory mission which successfully made contact with the Alanciari? *…that Alanciar had a defense force prior to the Sith conquest in 2975 BBY? November 6, 2013 *…that the Sith Lord Remulus Dreypa was killed in 2974 BBY? November 5, 2013 *…that the Rebel Alliance's Flying Bantha Squadron used signal transceivers to distinguish friend from foe when they infiltrated an Imperial armada in stolen TIE fighters? November 2, 2013 *…that the Testament of Yaru Korsin was read every twenty-five years during Observance Day? November 1, 2013 *…that Port Melephos was a maritime port on Kesh's continent of Alanciar? *…that the Yaru was the flagship of the Ebon Fleet during the Invasion of Alanciar? October 26, 2013 *…that eight straight generations of the Dorja family were naval officers of either the Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, or Imperial Remnant? October 21, 2013 *…that the seatroopers of Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire were equipped with plasma rifles in 137 ABY? October 11, 2013 *…that Kishh'daar was an entire continent set aside for Kurtzen settlement on the planet Bakura? October 8, 2013 *…that Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka once lulled an entire village of Duloks to sleep with only a lullaby? *…that the Rebel Alliance defeated the Galactic Empire with the help of a tribe of Ewoks? September 11, 2013 *…that musician Tom Fletcher, a lead singer and guitarist for the English pop band McFly, participated in a children's choir that contributed vocals to the track "Victory Celebration" for the 1997 Special Edition release of the ''Return of the Jedi'' soundtrack? September 7, 2013 *…that the first draft of Joe Schreiber's 2010 novel Red Harvest included a character named Middish Sunblade, who was modeled after The Catcher in the Rye Holden Caulfield? August 3, 2013 *…that Corey Dee Williams, son of actor Billy Dee Williams, played the alien character Klaatu and also doubled for his father as Lando Calrissian in [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]]? July 29, 2013 *…that R2-Q2 flew as Biggs Darklighter's astromech during the Battle of Yavin? July 14, 2013 *…that Takara Hilts and Kaliska visited the uvak stables at Eorm during Dreypa's rebellion? July 3, 2013 *…that following an adventure on the planet R-Duba, C-3PO and R2-D2 stowed away on a starship bound for Ord Gertoth? *…that after purchasing R2-D2 from The Droid Store on R-Duba, Kirk Windjammer made his way to the Red Asteroid Bar? June 25, 2013 *…that the Dorande Ambassador Fez Kawakal was dismissed from the presence of Prince Jagoda while visiting R-Duba's capital city of Dunstirn? June 23, 2013 *…that a junk trader purchased C-3PO and R2-D2 at rock-bottom prices after their previous owner, Governor Wena Havid, put them up for auction? June 20, 2013 *…that the Bimm businesswoman Sindee briefly owned C-3PO and R2-D2, but lost them to the smuggler Zevel Hortine in a game of Liar's Cut? June 14, 2013 *…that after Sonko Fromm botched a transport raid, his gangster father Sise imprisoned him in the dungeons of his palace in order to hear his wails of agony? May 24, 2013 *…that Jedi Mickey and R2-MK used Jedi Mickey's Starfighter to battle deadly droid starfighters and Imperial TIE Fighter squadrons? May 6, 2013 *…that the Hutts valued Kintan crushers as servants due to that species' immense strength and ability to follow complex commands? May 2, 2013 *…that in 19 ABY, Talon Karrde embarked on a hunt for Jorj Car'das in an effort to track down a complete copy of the Caamas Document? April 25, 2013 *…that the Dark Jedi Brakiss once threatened to fire a scrambler at C-3PO and R2-D2? April 18, 2013 *…that Telettoh's Maxim discouraged starship crews from taking Sith passengers onboard? *…that the Lost Tribe of Sith maintained an intelligence depository at Orreg? April 7, 2013 *…that Berav was a settlement on the planet Kesh's Keshtah Minor continent? *…that Constable Takara Hilts nearly succeeded in apprehending the outlaw Parlan Spinner during an encounter at the Keshiri Burial Cairns? March 29, 2013 *…that a Morseerian was among the many children kidnapped by the Twi'lek slaver Kuvuta Pindi during the Clone Wars'? March 1, 2013 *…that Rebel Alliance soldiers serving at Echo Base on the ice planet Hoth wore thermal flak jackets and anti-glare goggles? February 19, 2013 *…that after enlisting a spacer to help him find some missing Life Day candy, the trader Saun Dann rewarded the spacer with a choice between a decorative fruit cake and decorative varactyl egg nog? February 17, 2013 *…that Izri Dazh served as the High Councilor of the Neshtovar ruling council on the planet Kesh's Keshtah Minor continent? February 14, 2013 *…that Wicket W. Warrick and Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka once rescued some mimphs from the clutches of a beast on Endor? February 5, 2013 *…that following their service to Mungo Baobab, C-3PO and R2-D2 were sold by Baobab Archives researchers to a trafficker of used technological goods? *…that after demanding he be handed the control disk of an ancient guardian droid, Tig Fromm was subdued by C-3PO and ensnared in a packing net? January 31, 2013 *…that, in his quest to rule the planet Rodia with an iron fist, Navik the Red, the Rodian Grand Protector, banned at least one Rodian province from possessing power fence generators? January 27, 2013 *…that the ancient Dark Jedi Remulus Dreypa instigated a rebellion on Kesh in 2975 BBY? *…that Remulus Dreypa used his dark side powers to seize the port town of Eorm? *…that the Skyborn Rangers saw action during the Battle of the Marisota Floodplain? *…that Leviathans participated in the Battle of Sessal Spire? *…that Parlan Spinner was regarded as a hero for his role during the Siege of Tahv? *…that Ermon Parrah instigated the unsuccessful Parrah revolt? January 25, 2013 *…that in 3 ABY, wetsuit-wearing smugglers on the planet Sedri were escorted to a Sedrian village by five Sedrian warrior monks? *…that two opposing team of criminals, each hired by Black Sun to track down the stolen Barani List, engaged each other in a violent skirmish in the underwater caves of Sedri in 3 ABY? January 21, 2013 *…that Beadle Lubboon's mother lived on Darkknell during the Second Charge Matrica? January 17, 2013 *…that a female agent infiltrated the Republic Service Organization and nearly killed several Republic Military personnel, including Commander Ganch, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex during the Clone Wars? January 11, 2013 *…that a white-mustachioed Imperial officer served as the Galactic Empire's last Supreme Commander during the final days of the Crimson Empire? January 1, 2013 *…that a Dark Jedi Starship crash-landed on Kesh following the Hundred-Year Darkness? Category:Did You Know archives